Goodnight
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: When they were children Toph made Lin and Suyin say goodnight to each other every night. Even if they were fighting they had to do that.


**A/N**: I told **Amiraelizabeth** at NYCC that I'd write Lin and Su talking so here it is. Also for be the peaf prompt "before they sleep."

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

><p>When they were children Toph made Lin and Suyin say goodnight to each other every night. Even if they were fighting they had to do that. Toph told her daughters it was because she remembered how horrible it was to go to sleep while mad at Auntie Katara (both girls rolled their eyes at that) but they did it anyway. As they got older they stopped, Toph no longer made them do it and they never saw the point.<p>

"Why did we stop saying good night?" Suyin asked as she lounged on the couch in Lin's apartment.

Lin shrugged. "You were the one who always complained about it. Do you make your kids do it?"

"I tried with Junior and Huan. Opal too when she was born. But when Wei and Wing came along it just got to be too much and by then Junior and Huan thought it was silly."

"Sounds like us."

"You know we could do that again."

"I am not moving to Zaofu."

"Don't want to live in a place your little sister runs?" Su teased. Lin glared. "Oh stop it. I wasn't even going to suggest that. We'd end up destroying the place sooner or later."

"Probably."

"I was going to say there's this wonderful invention called a telephone. I see you even have one and we can call each other."

"I can't call you every night, I have to work nights sometimes."

Su held up her hands. "I understand and there are going to be nights when I don't want to talk to you. But you did just save my life and I wouldn't mind talking to you."

"I might not mind talking to you," Lin admitted. "Once a week I'll call."

Su smiled. "How about twice so I get to call sometimes?"

"Let's not push things yet."

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Su left for Zaofu. Lin picked up the phone. She told the operator the direction of the call.<p>

Lin held her breath as the phone rang. "Hello?" Su answered.

"Hi," Lin said. "I see you made it back alive."

"Ever concerned about my well being," Su said. "I did and everything seems to be in order."

"Good. Well, goodnight-"

"Wait Lin! Can't I ask you some questions?"

Lin sighed. "Fine."

"How's Korra?"

"She still can't walk. Her friends are helping her, I gave Mako some more time off to do that. Tenzin says his kids see her everyday."

"Jinora's excited for her tattoos?"

"Not sure."

"Oh, ok. Goodnight Lin."

"Goodnight Su."

* * *

><p>"Korra is going to the South Pole to heal," Lin said as soon as Su answered.<p>

"How long will she be gone?"

"As long as it takes. She knows the world needs her but that it can also wait until she's better."

"Speaking of the world, they want me to run the Earth Kingdom," Su said to change the subject.

"What?!"

"They love how I handle Zaofu and since Omashu went under the Earth Queen thirty years ago I'm the only one left."

"Did the Queen have an heir?"

Su snorted. "They're looking but not likely. You know as well as I do she didn't want to share power."

"Actually I don't."

Su was silent for a little. "I thought everyone knew."

"I've kept myself busy with Republic City politics. The Earth Kingdom hasn't interested me."

"Still thinking small?"

"Goodnight Su."

"Goodnight Lin, we'll talk soon."

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be the leader of the Earth Kingdom?" Lin asked when she called two nights later.<p>

"I...no. I don't want to be and I don't think the Earth Kingdom will benefit from another monarch."

"Then who should run the Earth Kingdom?"

"I don't know," Su admitted. "Maybe they should elect someone like in the United Republic."

"Maybe you should suggest that."

"Maybe." Silence. "Goodnight Lin."

"Goodnight Su."

* * *

><p>Lin rubbed her eyes. She'd been at the station since dawn and wasn't going to leave any time soon. She looked at her clock, almost midnight. Just one more report and then she'd go home for a few hours of sleep. Or maybe take a leaf out of Mako's book and sleep under her desk. No, she'd done that when she was younger and promised herself that she'd never do it again.<p>

Her phone rang. There should be a new recruit answering the phones at this hour. The only reason a call would be patched through to her was if it was a true emergency or someone called her directly.

"Chief Beifong," she answered.

"It's so weird hearing you say that," Su said.

"Su? Is something wrong?" Lin may not know her sister, may not been incredibly close with her but she knew Su wouldn't call her this late at night, and not at work unless something was wrong. "Su?" Lin waited for her sister to answer. "Su if this is some prank-"

"Junior left," Su finally said, her voice sounding small. "He said that I wasn't doing my part to help the Earth Kingdom and he'd rather be with Kuvira than with me."

"Su," Lin said softly.

"I can't believe it. I tried so hard to make sure he knew what was right and to guide him on the right path. He doesn't know what he's doing and I don't want him to get hurt," she paused, "oh Lin...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"He's just like me."

"Su what are you even talking about?"

"I did the same thing to you, when we were younger. I thought I knew what I was doing and that I was right."

"Su-"

"No let me finish. You looked out for me-"

"Cause Mom told me to."

"But you cared," she paused. "I didn't realize that till now," Su said softly.

Lin tapped her fingers on her desk, trying to think of the right words to say. "I'm sure he'll come back soon," she finally said.

Su laughed bitterly. "Like I did?"

"You're not as stubborn as I am. I stayed away from you."

"True...Lin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Lin smiled. "I love you too. Go to sleep and I'm sure Junior will be back in no time."

"You don't know that."

"You're right, I don't but not sleeping won't help."

"You're one to talk. Can I call tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Goodnight Su."


End file.
